Thần
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: Khi các vị Thần đánh mất thần cách và sa đọa từ Cao Thiên Nguyên, sẽ có những kẻ thay thế 'họ' bước đi trên mặt đất. Những kẻ bị giam cầm khỏi tầm mắt của người ngoài ấy sẽ làm gì? Khi các vị Thần không còn niềm tin từ nhân loại, họ có còn là Thần hay không? Khi 'Hắn' xuất hiện, 'Ả' có thể đến kịp hay không?


**[Author's note]**

**1/ Tác giả bị writeblock không nhẹ lắm khi viết fic này *cúi đầu xin lỗi*.  
2/ Fic được dựa trên hai skin bên dưới. (Credit: /Ky9XKBmacsY2buM)  
3/ BGM: Dáng Hình Của Nước - Châu Thâm. Recommend ver karaoke (ừ tui không nói nhầm đâu :v).**

Hắn cảm thấy ướt. Rất ướt.

Nước? Là nước? Có phải là nước hay không? Có phải Hắn đang bị bao vây bởi nước hay không? Có phải xung quanh đều là nước?

Lạ quá. Lạ quá. Thật lạ quá. Nước lạ ư? Hay điều gì lạ? Vì sao Hắn lại cảm thấy lạ? Vì sao Hắn lại thắc mắc về nước? Vì sao Hắn lại cảm thấy nước lạ lẫm như vậy? Trong suốt thời gian Hắn tồn tại, ấy chẳng phải là thứ rõ ràng nhất trong những giác quan của Hắn hay sao? Ở nơi của Hắn, luôn luôn đầy nước. Nước nhỏ xuống từ thạch nhũ bên trên, xuất phát nơi mũi nhọn của mút đá, lao đi trên đường băng của không khí, sau đó đập vào mặt đất bên dưới và vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh lấp lánh như vụn kim cương. Âm thanh của nước tí tách luôn kéo dài đủ bảy giây trước khi được tiếp nối bởi một tiếng động ngắn gọn khi nó va chạm với bề mặt lạnh lẽo và sau đó là một điệu ngân dài dội vào thành vách bằng đá lạnh. Nước còn ở dưới mỏm đá nơi những sợi dây xích giữ chặt tay chân Hắn từ thuở Hắn mới mở mắt lần đầu, cuồn cuộn thành những vực xoáy sâu hun hút, như thể nếu Hắn một ngày nào đó không còn bị những sợi dây xích này kiềm hãm và rơi xuống từ mỏm đá, chìm vào trong những vực xoáy vô thanh ấy, Hắn sẽ bị chúng cuốn trôi ra khỏi thế giới mà bản thân đã biết và biến mất vào đâu đó trong màn đêm đen kịt ẩn phía sau bề mặt đầy sương, không bao giờ có thể trở lại. Nước thấm vào những sợi dây xích, dài và to và nặng và như những sinh vật sống, quấn lấy Hắn, cái lạnh lẽo truyền qua chất kim loại lanh canh để đâm xuống da thịt của Hắn, ngấm vào từng thớ cơ bắp những khi các mắt xích nghiến cái cứng rắn của chúng lên thân thể của Hắn. Chẳng thể biết những sợi xích ấy bắt đầu từ đâu và ở nơi nào chúng sẽ kết thúc, cũng như không thể mong đợi vào một ngày nào đó dòng nước này sẽ khiến chúng mục ruỗng và sau một khoảng thời gian quá dài – cuối cùng – buông tha cho Hắn. Những sợi xích này vẫn luôn tồn tại, từ lúc nào mà chính Hắn cũng không thể biết được. Có lẽ từ trước cả khi vũ trụ thành hình, dĩ nhiên vài giọt nước làm sao có thể khiến chúng suy suyển.

Từ ngày Hắn tiếp nhận cảm quan đầu tiên về 'thế giới', Hắn đã bị xích trong một nơi đầy nước, và cho tới ngày 'thế giới' ấy chấm dứt, việc đó đã được định sẽ không thay đổi. Hắn chỉ đơn giản là biết như vậy, Hắn sinh ra với nó là luồng suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu. Nó sẽ không thay đổi. Hắn sẽ không thay đổi.

Có phải không, bởi vì vậy? Có thứ gì ở xung quanh khác với 'thế giới' mọi khi của Hắn không, thành thật mà nói? Phải chăng, Hắn vẫn đang ở không gian nồng mùi hơi nước âm ẩm và khoáng chất tanh tưởi đó, tối tăm, trống rỗng, vô vị, với những chu kỳ đều đặn buồn tẻ? Bảy giây. Bảy ngày. Bảy tháng. Bảy năm. Bảy trăm lần xoay đồng hồ cát. Bảy ngàn lần xe chỉ thời gian. Bảy triệu lần tinh tú vỡ tan, cho tới vô tận khi vũ trụ trở về thuở hồng hoang lập địa.

Có gì khác lạ?

Người Hắn nặng trịch. Không phải cảm giác của những sợi xích, Hắn biết. Suy cho cùng, đó là điều quen thuộc nhất trong tiềm thức của Hắn, sẽ không có chuyện nhầm lẫn. Thứ này khác. Ẩm ướt, im lặng, đeo bám, nặng nề. Nó khiến Hắn ngạt thở.

Khó chịu. Nước ở xung quanh Hắn. Trên khắp cơ thể. Trên mặt. Trên mắt. Trên mũi. Trên tóc. Trên tay chân, như kim châm đâm vào những đầu ngón tay và khiến Hắn tê dại. Như thể Hắn bị nước nhấn chìm. Như thể Hắn đã rơi vào đâu đó trong những vòng xoáy kia và bị văng ra khỏi không gian kín của riêng mình, cảm giác hệt như trong tưởng tượng của Hắn những khi Hắn nhìn đăm đăm xuống mặt nước và nghĩ về các khả năng có thể xảy ra trong vô số những sự sắp đặt mà định mệnh đã phơi bày trước mắt. Nước ngấm vào huyết quản, thay thế máu của Hắn và trở thành thứ đang tuần hoàn bên trong mao mạch. Lạnh. Không thể thở được.

Thế này không giống. Thế này không phải bình thường. Hắn không thể nhấc nổi tay chân của mình. Khi những sợi xích vẫn còn kiềm hãm Hắn, đã không khó khăn tới vậy để cử động. Nước mới là thứ gông cùm cứng rắn nhất, còn cứng rắn hơn cả kim loại. Càng vùng vẫy lại càng chìm sâu, và khi Hắn biến mất vào phía sau bề mặt đen thẫm, với không một hiểu biết về bất cứ điều gì ẩn bên dưới, cảm giác chẳng khác nào bản thân bị nuốt chửng bởi một con quái thú khổng lồ. Nuốt chửng mọi nhịp tim của Hắn, biến hơi thở của Hắn trở thành bọt biển và dập tắt bất kỳ suy nghĩ nào nảy ra trong đầu Hắn từ khi nó chỉ mới là đốm lửa.

Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách. Tách.

Không thở được. Không thở được. Không thở được. Không thở được. Không thở được. Những sợi xích ngày một chặt hơn, nghiến những cái răng sắc nhọn của chúng lên cơ thể Hắn. Đau. Nhưng Hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy đau vì chúng kia mà? Tiếng nước rỏ xuống ngày một to dần, như âm thanh của trái tim giáng thành từng nhịp trống trong màng nhĩ. Khoắng vào đầu Hắn, dội vào não Hắn, lạnh đến bỏng rát, và một đụng chạm cũng trở nên đau đến hoa mắt. Hắn vùng vẫy trong biển nước, nhưng làm sao mới có thể cắt được số dây xích không ngừng kéo Hắn chìm xuống này? Hắn cần thở. Hắn phải thoát ra khỏi đây. Sẽ không mất quá nhiều thời gian để con quái thú này tiêu hóa Hắn. Hắn không thể biến mất. Hắn chưa sẵn sàng để biến mất. Hắn...

"Tỉnhdậy đi."

Hắn tệ hơn Ả nghĩ. Khi Ả tìm thấy Hắn, cả cơ thể Hắn đều ướt sũng. Cũng phải, Hắn đã nằm dưới cơn mưa rào kia mà. Nước khiến cơ thể Hắn lạnh như đá, lạ lẫm bên dưới cái chạm nhẹ từ lòng bàn tay nóng rẫy của Ả.

Ả chưa bao giờ chạm vào nước. Ở nơi của Ả, không có nước. Khi tầm mắt chạy dài về bốn phía vô tận, chỉ có thể trông thấy sắc đỏ thẫm và hơi khói cuồn cuộn tỏa ra từ nham thạch không ngừng sôi sùng sục bên dưới những vách tường đá không có điểm kết thúc. Nóng đến nỗi Ả không còn có thể cảm thấy nóng, và màu đỏ của những ngọn lửa nhuộm cả lên da thịt Ả, khiến nó tỏa ra thứ hào quang nhẹ nhàng mà quỷ quái như đom đóm trong đêm tối. Nếu Ả không vươn ra bên ngoài 'thế giới' của mình, có lẽ Ả còn chẳng nhận ra thân xác của bản thân đã trở nên kỳ dị như thế nào.

Ả nghiêng người, tán dù sũng nước rỏ thành dòng chảy xuống bên mang tai kẻ đang nằm sóng soài trên mặt đất. Mưa nặng hạt, không ngừng rơi lộp độp trên gương mặt của Hắn, đọng nơi hốc mắt sâu, nhỏ lên hàng mi khép chặt, thấm vào bờ môi trắng bệch và biến mất bên dưới cổ áo đã ướt đẫm. Ả cảm thấy tò mò. Ả chưa bao giờ trông thấy một người bị bao vây bởi nước. Tuy rằng Ả biết về những không gian tồn tại bên ngoài thế giới của mình, nhưng tự thân trải nghiệm lại là một chuyện khác. Ả còn không nghĩ sẽ có ngày hôm nay.

Nên làm gì với Hắn, Ả tự hỏi?

Không phải Ả không biết Hắn. Chỉ là, họ chưa bao giờ gặp nhau. Xuất thân của họ lẽ ra sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp nhau mới phải. Bản thân sự tồn tại này của Ả và Hắn đã là những việc cấm kỵ mà không ai ngoài 'Bản Thể' được phép biết tới. Có khi, chính 'Bản Thể' còn chối bỏ những kẻ như Ả và Hắn, bất kể là vô tình hay cố tình. Không, họ không nên được tiếp xúc với nhau, không bao giờ. Họ thậm chí còn không nên xuất hiện.

Nhưng Ả, với rất nhiều câu hỏi trong đầu và sự tò mò mà bản thân đã dùng mọi bản lĩnh để kiềm nén khi đặt xuống những bước chân đầu tiên, rốt cuộc cũng đã trông thấy thế giới này. Khi những sợi xích rời khỏi đôi chân Ả để rơi xuống lanh canh trên nền đá nham nóng rẫy, để lại trên cơ thể Ả cảm giác trống vắng một cách kỳ lạ và dòng nham thạch nuốt lấy Ả bằng cái lưỡi lửa của mình, che lấp tầm nhìn của Ả và khiến Ả rơi xuống trong một thông đạo tưởng chừng dài đến không có điểm dừng, Ả đã thấy chính mình bước ra bên ngoài. Đó không phải một chuyến đi quá khó khăn. Trái với tưởng tượng của Ả về một ngày nào đó khi Ả vượt qua ranh giới để trông thấy nhiều màu sắc hơn là sắc đỏ rực của dung nham, dường như 'Bản Thể' đã muốn để Ả đi.

Ả và 'Bản Thể', dù sao vẫn có những điểm chung. Họ không tách biệt đến thế. Nếu cả hai chia sẻ cùng một tâm tưởng, sẽ không khó để Ả biết 'Bản Thể' muốn làm gì. Chừng nào mong muốn của 'Bản Thể' chưa được đáp ứng, Ả sẽ bị giày vò bởi nó không thôi. Suy cho cùng, mong muốn của 'Bản Thể' cũng là mong muốn của Ả. Cũng như suy nghĩ của Ả, chẳng qua chỉ là một mặt khác trong tư tưởng của 'Bản Thể', và sự tồn tại này của Ả, là một phương diện bị giấu đi của 'Bản Thể'. Nếu Ả có cơ hội để bước ra bên ngoài, ấy hẳn phải là để phục vụ mục đích của 'Bản Thể'.

Ả có thấy tức giận vì việc đó không? Khi tồn tại như một chiếc bóng?

"Dậy đi."

Ả hướng tán dù lên gương mặt bất tỉnh của Hắn và khiến dòng nước mưa chảy ào lên mũi Hắn. Hắn trông có vẻ là kiểu người sẽ không ngần ngại đập kẻ làm phiền mình ra bã, nhưng cũng không phải Ả sợ Hắn. Có nhiều việc khiến Ả sợ, nhưng không phải Hắn. Chẳng phải đã nói rồi sao, họ không phải người lạ. Dẫu cho họ chưa từng gặp mặt, Ả biết Hắn sẽ không phương hại tới mình. Sau cùng, họ cũng như 'Bản Thể' của họ mà thôi.

Hắn ho sặc sụa bởi cơn ngạt ập tới. Ả cảm thấy thú vị. Ra là ngạt thở trông như vậy. Ả có thể cảm thấy buồng phổi của Hắn giãy giụa dưới những ngón tay của mình khi nó chật vật tìm kiếm nguồn dưỡng khí một cách khẩn thiết. Một kẻ ở nơi đầy nước như Hắn cũng có thể ngạt thở được sao? Nếu vậy, chẳng phải Ả nên chết vì bỏng từ lâu rồi ư? Hay là, Ả đã quen thuộc với cảm giác bức bách của hơi nóng và nhiệt độ từ nham thạch ùng ục đến nỗi những vết bỏng không thể làm gì Ả được nữa?

Cái lạnh như những mũi tên bắn xuyên qua lòng bàn tay nóng rẫy của Ả đặt trên ngực Hắn. Lần đầu tiên Ả biết tới cảm giác đó. Lạnh. Lạnh. Cụm từ lăn trên lưỡi Ả rồi kết thúc trên vòm miệng, lạ lẫm vọng lại trong màng nhĩ. Lạnh. Ả không nghĩ mình thích nó. Nếu không phải vì hơi nóng này trên tay khiến khí lạnh tan đi như sương mù, Ả sẽ không thể thích nó. Nó khiến Ả đau theo cái cách ngọn lửa chưa bao giờ làm. Nham thạch xoa dịu Ả bằng cái nóng quen thuộc đến nỗi trở thành một điều ấm áp si mê, nhưng nước thì cắt da thịt của Ả thành nhiều mảnh với những lưỡi dao vô hình, dứt khoát và bén ngọt. Ả tự hỏi, Hắn đã chịu đựng một việc như thế suốt bấy lâu nay chăng? Bị giam cầm trong cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt và ngấm vào tận xương này, ngày này qua tháng khác bị tra tấn bởi âm thanh của nước chảy vô tình. Bị xích, bị trói buộc, bị phong ấn, bị bỏ rơi trong bóng tối vô tận của nỗi cô đơn và mù mờ về bản chất sự tồn tại của chính mình.

'Bản Thể' của Hắn hẳn phải là kẻ căm ghét Hắn vô cùng.

Hắn mở mắt. Hắn có đôi mắt mang màu của bầu trời. Ả biết đó là màu của bầu trời, giống với hình ảnh của không gian rộng lớn kéo dài đến tận cùng vẫn luôn quanh quẩn trong trí nhớ của Ả. Ả không có nhiều cơ hội đến thế để quan sát bầu trời. Ấy vậy mà khi Ả trông thấy nó lần đầu tiên, thông qua lăng kính của 'Bản Thể', một cách chóng vánh để Ả chỉ có thể thoáng qua một góc bé nhỏ của khung cảnh mềm mại ấy nhưng đã vừa vặn để lưu lại nhiều luyến tiếc trong tâm thức của Ả, nó đã là thứ màu sắc dịu dàng nhất mà Ả từng bắt gặp trong đời.

Ả đưa tay cho Hắn, tán dù nhích tới phía trên mái tóc vẫn còn nhỏ nước thành từng giọt. Hắn có vẻ dè chừng, nhưng Ả cũng không cần sự đồng ý của Hắn để làm việc mình muốn. Những ngón tay nhỏ của Ả lần tới bàn tay thon dài của Hắn và đan lấy, mặc kệ cái lạnh không ngừng châm chích vào da thịt Ả và khiến Ả tê dại. Ả kéo Hắn đứng dậy bên dưới tán dù của mình.

"Chúng ta có phải đã từng gặp nhau?"

Hắn hỏi một cách mơ màng, như thể vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy khỏi một giấc mộng mị. Ả thật muốn bật cười. Hắn đã nghe cứng cỏi hơn thế, khi họ tìm đến nhau ở nơi đó.

"Nếu ngươi không phải đã có câu trả lời, ngươi sẽ không đứng dưới chiếc dù cùng ta."

Hắn biết Ả. Ngoài nước, giọng nói của Ả là thứ tiếp theo mà Hắn luôn có thể nhận ra. Một ngày hiếm hoi nọ khi những dòng nước bên dưới mỏm đá chịu lặng yên và để Hắn chìm sâu vào thanh tĩnh, Hắn đã nghe thấy giọng nói đó. Hắn chẳng thể biết được nó từ đâu tới, cũng không biết nó thuộc về ai. Tuy vậy, đối với kẻ chưa lúc nào không một mình như Hắn, chỉ cần một lần ý thức rằng Hắn không phải sự tồn tại đơn độc duy nhất, đã đủ để khiến giọng nói ấy trở thành sự sống hiếm hoi nảy mầm nơi thế giới cằn cỗi này của Hắn.

Khi ký ức của Hắn lần mò về thuở xa xưa, Hắn hiểu rằng không phải tự nhiên mà giọng nói của Ả xuất hiện. Nước ở nơi ấy không bao giờ lặng yên, Hắn biết mà, chính vì thế Hắn đã ngạc nhiên biết mấy khi chứng kiến cảnh tượng đó. Ở thời điểm những đợt sóng đục ngầu không còn đục ngầu và mặt nước giống như mặt gương trong vắt, lần đầu tiên trong suốt chừng ấy thời gian tồn tại, Hắn cảm thấy bình an. Bình an, bình an. Hắn còn không biết rằng bản thân biết cụm từ đó. Tuy Hắn không thể định nghĩa nó, nhưng cảm giác xuất hiện trong lòng Hắn – bằng cách này hay cách khác mà Hắn đã hiểu – chỉ có thể được miêu tả bằng cụm từ ấy mà thôi.

Hắn biết 'Bản Thể' ở ngoài kia đã tìm thấy một chỗ dựa. Một điểm dừng. Một nơi để 'Bản Thể' nương tựa. Một ý nghĩa, cho cuộc đời luôn luôn vô định của 'Bản Thể'. Hắn có thể cảm thấy điều ấy - điều dịu dàng, mỹ lệ, ấm áp và tuyệt vời ấy – vượt qua vô vàn tường thành và vỏ bọc của 'Bản Thể' để bước vào nơi sâu thẳm ở tận cùng này. Hắn không biết tới ấm áp hay mỹ lệ, những thứ không tồn tại trong thế giới này, nhưng cứ như những từ ngữ ấy đã luôn lẩn khuất đâu đó trong đầu Hắn, chỉ chờ đợi tới ngày chúng tìm được một đối tượng xứng đáng.

Giọng nói của Ả đến cùng luồng không khí rất đỗi mềm mại kia. Ả nghe mượt như nước, thứ nước ngọt ngào và êm ái mà mãi đến lúc ấy Hắn mới được nếm trải lần đầu. Hắn đã không biết rằng trên đời cũng có thứ nước như vậy, một thứ có thể vuốt ve Hắn, vỗ về Hắn, và khiến Hắn muốn được nó bao bọc; thay vì trốn chạy khỏi nó. Như vậy không giống Hắn của mọi khi. Hắn của mọi khi sợ nước hơn bất cứ điều gì. Dẫu vậy, Hắn không cảm thấy sai trái, hay tiêu cực, hay thắc mắc, hay cưỡng cầu, khi trở nên khác biệt theo cách như vậy. Không một chút nào. Không có gì sai trái khi muốn tình nguyện chìm vào dòng nước ấy và để nó cuốn trôi bản thân đi, Hắn tự nhủ là thế.

Một cách vô thức, Hắn đã muốn bản thân có giọng nói dễ nghe hơn là thứ khô khan và cộc cằn này phát ra mỗi lúc dây thanh quản căng cứng trong cổ họng rung lên để trò chuyện với Ả. Cho tới lúc đó, Hắn còn không biết mình có thể nói. Nếu không có ai cùng Hắn giao tiếp, dĩ nhiên Hắn không thể biết điều đó. Biết được rồi, chỉ là lẽ tự nhiên khi Hắn muốn dùng một thứ tương đương để đáp lại Ả.

Ả vẫn luôn ở bên Hắn. Giọng nói của Ả vẫn luôn bên tai Hắn, kể từ ngày nó xuất hiện. Cho tới khi Hắn nhận ra, nó đã trở thành một phần của 'thế giới', với tất cả tự nhiên và thiết yếu hệt như nước vây quanh Hắn và dây xích tựa rắn trói chặt. Hắn không nghĩ tới việc một thời điểm nào đó trong cuộc đời trống rỗng này có thể trông thấy Ả, không, chưa từng. Hắn là kẻ biết điều. Khi bản thân bị xích lại đủ lâu, Hắn tự học được rằng phải biết hài lòng với những thứ mình đang sở hữu. Thứ Hắn sở hữu là không gian này, là dây xích này, là mặt nước đó, là giọng nói xoa dịu của Ả. Nếu Hắn biết điều, Hắn sẽ có thể giữ chúng lâu hơn, một chút. Sự tồn tại này là một điều cấm kỵ, và Hắn là một thứ cần bị phong ấn. Một thứ như Hắn vốn dĩ không được phép đòi hỏi.

Ả cũng không khác Hắn là bao. Ả cũng là một sự tồn tại bị nguyền rủa, Hắn nhận ra điều đó ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên, và ở đâu đó giữa những thế giới ngoài kia, Ả cũng bị xích lại. Hắn nghe nói nơi của Ả ngập tràn nham thạch, và những sợi xích của Ả được luyện thành từ chính biển lửa vây quanh. Ở nơi ấy, thứ được gọi là 'lửa' sẽ liếm trên da thịt của Ả bằng cái lưỡi nóng hổi của mình trong khi dung nham ôm ấp Ả với vòng tay thiêu cháy. Ả không thể chết, phải rồi, cũng như Hắn, nhưng Ả biết đau, những lúc hơi nóng trở nên quá sức chịu đựng và khiến cơ thể của Ả tưởng chừng tan thành tro bụi. Đó là việc Hắn không thể nhận ra khi Ả cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện trong tầm mắt. Ả có nụ cười và vẻ tĩnh lặng trên gương mặt nhỏ nhắn, và cách Ả bước những bước nhẹ nhõm dưới làn mưa nặng hạt, làm sao Hắn có thể biết rằng da thịt của Ả đã trải qua bao nhiêu lần lột xác bởi những vết thương?

Hắn tự hỏi, rằng chết đuối hay chết cháy sẽ đau hơn?

"Chúng ta đi đâu?"

Hắn lên tiếng, sau khi Ả tìm cho Hắn một bộ y phục để thay và một thứ để che cơn mưa. Thứ quần áo của nhân loại lạ lẫm trên người Hắn, và cơn mưa này cũng lạ chẳng kém. Hắn không biết rằng nước cũng có thể rơi xuống từ phía thiên không, lộp độp va vào chiếc dù Hắn đang cầm, dường như còn lộp độp vang vọng trong tai Hắn. Nó không đều đặn như âm thanh Hắn vẫn thường nghe. Nó không có quy củ, không có phép tắc. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà nó khó chịu. Lạ thật đấy chứ, vì nước không nên có giai điệu.

Ả nắm tay Hắn không rời, dù họ cầm hai chiếc dù khác nhau. Cái nắm tay còn lạ hơn cả cơn mưa. Chỉ là năm ngón tay đan vào nhau và lòng bàn tay áp lên nhau, vì sao lại mang đến cảm giác lạ lẫm đến vậy? Lạ đến nỗi, Hắn không thể ngăn bản thân cứ cách vài giây lại siết chặt hơn chút nữa, khiến Ả thỉnh thoảng phải nhắc nhở Hắn đừng nắm quá chặt. Tay của Ả ấm, ấm vô cùng, thứ cảm giác ấm áp mà mãi đến bây giờ Hắn mới biết tới và định hình, thứ cảm giác mà dẫu cho có lục tung mọi ngóc ngách ở nơi của Hắn cũng không thể tìm được, như thể ôm vào cái lạnh giá cố hữu trên tay Hắn và dịu dàng khiến hơi lạnh tan thành khói sương. Hắn còn không ý thức được cơ thể mình lạnh lẽo ra sao, nếu không có thân nhiệt này của Ả. Nếu Hắn nắm chặt hơn nữa, liệu có thể mang sức nóng này đến chỗ của mình không?

"Hẹn hò."

Ả nói, tên Ả là Tân, còn Hắn là Hoang. Hoang, thật là một cái tên nhàm chán. Nhưng cách Ả gọi tên Hắn, và cách bờ môi của Ả tròn trịa những lúc phát âm cái tên của Hắn, lại khiến một thứ nhàm chán như vậy chuyển thành êm ái lạ thường. Hẹn hò, Ả giải thích nó là một cuộc dạo chơi giữa hai người, khi họ cùng nhau tận hưởng bất kể việc gì cả hai làm. Hắn không hiểu vì sao họ phải hẹn hò, nhưng Hắn không muốn buông bàn tay của Ả ra, và Hắn muốn nghe Ả gọi tên mình như thế, nên Hắn đi theo, chẳng cần biết Ả dẫn Hắn đến nơi nào. Dù gì cũng không phải thường xuyên khi Hắn có thể thoát khỏi 'Bản Thể' và bước ra thế giới bên ngoài, Hắn không muốn nó uổng phí.

Hắn gần như không trông thấy ai trên con đường dẫn tới cái Ả gọi là 'công viên giải trí'. Ả nói bởi vì trời mưa tầm tã, nên con người không muốn ra ngoài. Con người, sau cùng, là giống loài ưa thích sự dễ dàng và né tránh việc đương đầu với những thế lực họ không nắm bắt được. Mưa là sức mạnh của thiên thượng mà con người vẫn chưa thể điều khiển, và mặc cho con người có phát triển đến trình độ nào, sự kính ngưỡng ấy dành cho sức mạnh siêu nhiên vẫn là một thứ bản năng đã đâm chồi quá sâu. Bởi vì lẽ đó, không bao giờ tốt lành khi mong muốn đi ngược với ý chí của Thần.

Ả nói như vậy, nhưng vì sao Hắn lại có cảm giác không đúng?

Có gì sai ở đây chăng?

Hắn bắt gặp ánh mắt kỳ quái của nhân loại khi Tân dẫn Hắn bước qua cánh cổng chớp tắt ánh đèn nhân tạo của công viên giải trí. Hắn không để ý cái nhìn vô lễ ấy, Hắn còn đang bận quan sát khung cảnh mà bản thân chưa bao giờ có cơ hội tiếp xúc. Bầu trời xám xịt và thứ mùi của cây cỏ ngấm nước mưa cô đọng trong không gian, lắng vào buồng phổi mỗi khi Hắn hít thở. Thứ mùi ấy không tanh tưởi như thứ Hắn từng ngửi, nhưng nước mưa này lại có vị nồng đến gai mũi của kim loại tan chảy khi một vài giọt vô tình rơi vào khóe môi Hắn. Giữa phông nền ảm đạm ấy, bao nhiêu màu sắc rực rỡ của 'đèn', 'biển hiệu', 'máy móc' và 'trò chơi' dường như chỉ là những nét cọ vụng về nguệch ngoạc trên khung vải. Hắn cảm thấy thứ ánh sáng chớp tắt không ngừng này thật đau đớn với đồng tử làm sao, và cách những giọt nước mưa chảy dài trên song sắt của hàng rào khiến Hắn lạnh sống lưng. Ánh sáng giả mạo, vẻ đẹp giả mạo. Như thể thế giới của nhân loại từ lâu đã không hơn gì một màn kịch nơi con người bày vẽ phông nền và bối cảnh của chính mình, tô và vẽ và trang hoàng mọi ngóc ngách bằng những thứ đồ chơi nhảm nhí, sau đó ảo tưởng rằng vẻ đẹp nhân tạo mà chúng tạo ra chính là bộ mặt chân chính của thế giới.

"Vì sao con người lại tạo ra một nơi thế này?"

"Vì họ muốn được giải trí chăng?"

"Thiên nhiên không còn đủ cho họ sao?"

Tân không trả lời. Có thứ thu hút sự chú ý của Ả, Hắn nhận ra ánh mắt của Ả sáng hơn một chút trong khi bờ môi vẽ thành nụ cười còn rực rỡ hơn cả ánh đèn. Thứ ánh sáng ấy khiến gương mặt của Ả bừng lên cùng với hào quang mềm mại tỏa ra trên da thịt Ả, và như thể Ả riêng biệt tỏa sáng dưới bầu trời buồn bã của ngày mưa. Hắn cơ hồ còn cảm thấy cơn mưa dịu lại những khi giọt mưa chạm vào cơ thể nhỏ bé đó. Hắn nghĩ, chẳng phải đây mới là thứ ánh sáng mà thế giới này nên có hay sao? Hoặc giả, thế giới vẫn luôn có thứ ánh sáng ấy, nhưng từ khi nào nó đã bị át đi bởi những cái bóng đèn tỏa nhiệt?

Ả cầm lên một cánh cung, lắp vào dây một mũi tên tròn đầu và hướng nó về kệ bóng bay phía trước. Mái dù của Hắn tự nhiên tiến tới trên đầu Ả, che cho Ả khỏi cơn mưa nặng hạt. Ả kéo căng dây cung, cơ bắp từ bắp tay đến cánh tay đều căng lên như cách một con thú mài giũa những chiếc răng nanh của mình trước chuyến săn mồi. Con ngươi trong đồng tử của Ả hẹp lại, và ánh mắt của Ả thay đổi theo cách mà Hắn nghĩ rằng Ả hoàn toàn có thể bắn xuyên qua những chiếc kệ bằng gỗ kia, bất chấp những mũi tên này chỉ là đồ chơi.

Âm thanh tên rời khỏi dây được tiếp nối bởi tiếng vỡ của bong bóng. Một tiếng, một tiếng, lại một tiếng. Hắn không thực sự phải nhìn để biết không mũi tên nào của Ả trượt mục tiêu. Khi vẫn còn ở nơi đó, Hắn đã biết Ả là một thiện xạ, và mặc cho giọng nói của Ả khi kể về những lần mũi tên của Ả rời cung có nhẹ nhàng tới mấy, Hắn hiểu rằng đã chẳng con mồi nào có thể thoát khỏi tầm ngắm của Ả. Thế nên không có gì để tò mò khi Ả oanh tạc thứ trò chơi trẻ con này của nhân loại và sau đó ôm theo một món đồ chơi bằng bông trong tay, thứ Ả thắng được sau khi không còn quả bóng nào trên kệ. Ả có vẻ thích nó, và Hắn cảm thấy thật khó hiểu khi Ả lại vui vẻ với một thứ tầm thường đến thế. Khả năng thiện xạ ấy có thể mang tới cho Ả nhiều vinh quang hơn là một món đồ chơi. Nếu Ả thay thế 'Bản Thể' đứng ở nơi bầu trời rất cao ấy, sẽ thật dễ dàng để Ả trở thành quân thượng.

"Con người không còn săn những con mãnh sư để dâng lên thần linh nữa ư?"

Hắn theo Ả vào một căn nhà. Ả đưa cho Hắn một thanh katana, cùng một thứ máy móc để đội lên đầu mà Hắn chẳng thể miêu tả nổi. Hắn không muốn thứ ấy bám lấy não của mình, Hắn không tin tưởng 'công nghệ' và 'kỹ thuật' của nhân loại, nhưng Ả đã cười rất tươi, và trước khi Hắn có thể phản ứng, thì Ả đã chụp luôn thứ ấy lên đầu Hắn. Hắn đã hốt hoảng, mặc dù Hắn không biết bản thân hốt hoảng vì thứ khung cảnh nhân tạo hiện ra trong tầm mắt sau khi đội thứ đó lên hay vì bàn tay ấm nóng của Ả đã biến mất, nhưng chỉ tích tắc sau đó cơn hốt hoảng đã qua đi và Hắn nhận ra mình đang dùng thanh kiếm trên tay để chém nát bất cứ thứ gì được ném tới trong tầm nhìn.

"Luật lệ không còn cho phép việc đó nữa."

Hắn nghe thấy giọng nói của Ả. Cho tới lúc đó, Hắn mới nhận ra cơ thể mình đã căng cứng suốt từ lúc 'trò chơi' bắt đầu.

"Chẳng phải Thần mới là luật lệ ư?"

"Không còn nữa."

Đồ vật trong tầm nhìn của Hắn nát vụn dưới cú chém từ thanh katana. Hắn có thể chém nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn, sắc sảo hơn, nhưng thứ đồ chơi này khiến Hắn không thể phát huy tối đa sức mạnh. Mọi thứ Hắn trông thấy chân thật đến thế, nhưng Hắn không thể cảm thấy bất kỳ áp lực nào của sự phá hủy khi lưỡi kiếm nghiến sâu vào bề mặt rắn rỏi, và bên tai chỉ toàn âm thanh của không khí bị cắt thành từng tảng. Chân thật là vậy, nhưng chỉ là giả mạo mà thôi.

"Vì sao lại như thế?"

Có tiếng động chói tai xuyên qua màng nhĩ của Hắn thông báo trò chơi kết thúc, và Hắn không chần chừ thêm một khắc nào để lột thứ máy móc ấy ra. Khung cảnh trở về như cũ với tiếng mưa và màu sắc xám xịt, và Ả. Hình ảnh Hắn trông thấy trong chiếc máy kia tươi sáng và nhộn nhịp và đầy âm thanh, nhưng nó khiến Hắn không dễ chịu. Như thể bị giam cầm trong chiếc lồng sặc mùi nhân tạo của nhân loại, với mọi niềm vui được thiết lập bằng máy móc và cảm nhận chai sạn thành những dòng mật mã, so với nơi chốn ngập nước của Hắn còn nhức nhối gấp bội.

Tân đưa tay vuốt nhẹ gò má của Hắn. Hắn buông rơi thanh kiếm và chộp lấy bàn tay của Ả, vội vàng tìm đến hơi ấm của Ả như cách phổi Hắn cần không khí. Người Hắn chẳng mấy đã trở lạnh, nhanh như thể nó chưa bao giờ ấm. Mọi sự quen thuộc bấy lâu với cái lạnh băng giá trong Hắn dường như đã biến mất từ khoảnh khắc tiếp xúc với Ả, và giờ thì Hắn không thể chịu nổi khi không có thân nhiệt của Ả luẩn quẩn bên cạnh. Hoặc cũng có thể, Hắn muốn xua đuổi thứ cảm nhận giả dối hãy còn bám lấy đầu óc của mình này. Thật dơ bẩn, Hắn không thể chấp nhận được. Hắn cần thứ chân thật chân chính, thứ gì đó như thân nhiệt và sự dịu dàng của Ả. Tốt biết bao nhiêu khi chúng vỗ về Hắn, để Hắn biết rằng bản thân không phải đang bị kẹt trong thế giới của ánh sáng huỳnh quang.

"Cả thực tế con người còn tạo ra được, luật lệ có là gì."

Thực tế, thực tế. Thực tế của con người là gì?

Thần tạo ra con người để điểm trang cho thế giới của họ. Thuở xa xưa ấy khi vũ trụ chỉ vừa thành hình và bầu trời là sự tồn tại duy nhất, con người đã được sinh ra để không gian rộng lớn bên dưới vòm trời bớt trống trải. Con người mang hình dáng tương tự thần minh, được các vị Thần ban cho thiên nhiên rộng lớn với núi non hướng mặt về trời và biển khơi kéo dài đến tận cùng thế giới. Con người được đứng trên đỉnh của chuỗi thức ăn, chỉ có thân thể trần trụi dễ bị tổn thương và sức lực yếu ớt mà có thể trở thành bá chủ của mọi loài cầm thú. Nếu không phải vì con người nhận được sự ưu ái của các vị Thần, làm sao có thể vươn tới đỉnh cao nhường ấy?

Bởi vì lẽ đó, thực tế của con người là tôn kính các vị Thần. Con người thuộc về các vị Thần, từ trước đã vậy, sau này vẫn vậy. Nếu thần minh đã để con người tùy ý với thế gian rộng lớn rất đỗi tươi đẹp này, điều tối thiểu nhân loại ngu xuẩn có thể làm là tôn kính nó. Những kẻ muốn thay đổi thực tế ấy, hết thảy đều không đáng với sinh mạng đã được ban cho bởi thần linh.

Phải không?

Hoang nắm tay Ả rất chặt. Ả không ngạc nhiên khi Hắn có sức khỏe đáng nể đến thế. Ả đã thấy Hắn vung kiếm kia mà, dẫu có là thanh kiếm đồ chơi cũng không thể kiềm hãm uy thế của Hắn. Như thể Hắn đã giữ chặt sức mạnh to lớn ấy bên trong thân xác này quá lâu, để tới khi Hắn được trao cho một cơ hội, chính bản thân Hắn cũng không thể tự kiểm soát được nữa. Hẳn 'Bản Thể' của Hắn cũng biết việc đó, vậy nên phải không ngừng phong ấn Hắn chặt hơn, chặt hơn, chặt hơn nữa, nhấn chìm Hắn trong biển nước và trói buộc Hắn bằng nhiều xích hơn nữa. Giá mà 'Bản Thể' của Hắn hiểu được, rằng nếu một ngày nào đó Hắn không còn khả năng khống chế, thứ phương diện này của Hắn – thứ phương diện đã gánh chịu quá nhiều đè nén và bất lực – sẽ chẳng còn có thể bị ngăn cản.

Ả không sợ Hắn sẽ siết gãy tay mình với cái nắm rất chặt đó. Giả như Ả có gãy thật đi chăng nữa, vết thương cũng sẽ lành vào một thời điểm nào đó mà thôi. Nhưng Hắn, Hắn và nỗi tổn thương trong lòng mà có khi chính bản thân Hắn còn không ý thức được ấy, có lẽ sẽ chẳng bao giờ lành. Những kẻ như họ sinh ra với dây xích và gông cùm, cùng thứ áp lực vô hình luôn đè nặng trên vai và tồn tại trong từng mắt xích. Mặc cho bản thân họ có thể không hiểu hết ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của bản thân, vì sao họ lại bị kẹt ở những nơi hiểm nghèo như thế, cũng như không hiểu vì sao những sợi xích nặng trịch ấy lại quấn quanh cơ thể họ và không ngừng nghiến những chiếc răng của chúng lên da thịt họ, nỗi đau và thứ cảm giác đay nghiến trong nội tâm sẽ luôn là thứ rõ ràng nhất trong đầu họ. Rằng họ là những kẻ bị nguyền rủa. Rằng họ lẽ ra không nên xuất hiện. Rằng họ là thứ dơ bẩn mà không 'Bản Thể' nào muốn có. Rằng bởi vì bản chất sự tồn tại của họ là việc sai trái nhất trong mọi việc sai trái, nên họ phải gánh chịu mọi tổn thương mà 'Bản Thể' muốn giấu đi khỏi tầm mắt nhân gian. Những bí mật xấu xí, những vết thương đã trở thành sẹo theo năm tháng, những mong muốn mà người ngoài không nên biết tới, cùng những tâm tư thầm kín thấp hèn không thể thừa nhận, tích tụ trong những kẻ như họ tựa trầm tích bên dưới hàng ngàn tấc đất đá. Có trời mới biết, họ đã làm thế nào để không bị nuốt chửng.

Mọi 'Bản Thể' đều muốn chối bỏ những kẻ như Hắn và Ả. Nhưng dĩ nhiên rồi, 'Bản Thể' không có khả năng đó, bằng không Ả đã chẳng nhởn nhơ tới giờ. Mặc cho mọi sự sai trái và phi tự nhiên này trong việc họ bước đi và hít thở, họ vẫn là một phần của 'Bản Thể'. Hơn nữa, còn là phần chất chứa nhiều tiềm năng nhất, không chỉ trên phương diện kiếm cung. Nếu 'Bản Thể' không làm tốt, một ngày nào đó, ở một thời điểm nào đó, những kẻ như Hắn và Ả hoàn toàn có thể trỗi dậy để nắm quyền kiểm soát, trở thành kẻ thực sự sống ở thế giới bên ngoài và hưởng thụ cảm giác có vô vàn tín đồ quỳ rạp dưới chân. Khi ngày đó tới, những kẻ yếu đuối như 'Bản Thể' sẽ thay thế họ rục xương trong chốn ngục tù do chính bản thân tạo ra.

Ả không hứng thú với việc nắm quyền kiểm soát, thật sự. 'Bản Thể' của Ả không như những kẻ khác. Ả biết từ sớm, rằng Ả sẽ không bao giờ có thể sánh bằng 'Bản Thể'. Những kẻ khác chẳng ưa gì 'Bản Thể' của mình, và Ả có thể hiểu vì sao. Không có gì sỉ nhục bằng việc bị kiểm soát bởi những kẻ yếu đuối, mỏng manh, nhu nhược, và việc chúng tốt đẹp tới vậy suy cho cùng chỉ là vì chúng đã đẩy mọi phần đen tối cho họ. Những kẻ chà đạp trên sự tồn tại của họ, áp bức họ, phong ấn và hành hạ và ép buộc họ phải gánh mọi hậu quả do sự ngu ngốc của bản thân. So với chúng, họ mới xứng đáng để bước đi trên con đường tràn ngập vinh quang và hưởng thụ sự tôn thờ. Họ mới xứng đáng để ban phát ân điển cho nhân loại, và sống mãi mãi nơi thiên đường rất cao trên bầu trời.

Ả không cần tiếp xúc với những kẻ ấy để đọc ra chúng nghĩ gì. Khi Ả gặp chúng ở Cao Thiên Nguyên, mọi sự thỏa mãn và kiêu ngạo đều lồ lộ trên khuôn mặt của chúng, và chúng sẽ không ngừng thao thao bất tuyệt về việc tuyệt vời ra sao khi cuối cùng cũng trở thành người nắm quyền kiểm soát, càng tuyệt hơn nữa đó là 'Bản Thể' giờ đây phải gánh chịu nỗi uất ức như chính chúng đã từng. Bây giờ là thời đại của chúng. 'Bản Thể' không còn đủ cứng rắn nữa. Chỉ có chúng mới có thể cứu được thiên đường và chấn chỉnh thế giới.

Ả chỉ cười. Chúng không biết được, rằng chỗ của chúng chưa bao giờ là Cao Thiên Nguyên.

Ả dắt Hoang vào mê cung gương. Tốn không ít thời gian để giải thích cho Hắn rằng Hắn sẽ không thể bị lạc trong đó, và Ả sẽ không bỏ rơi Hắn trong đó, vậy nên đừng lo sợ đến thế, và buông tay Ả ra để bước vào trò chơi đi. Ả không biết 'Bản Thể' của Hắn như thế nào, nhưng trái với Ả - kẻ giấu nhẹm mọi bất an băn khoăn để trưng ra gương mặt thảnh thơi điềm tĩnh – Hắn chẳng khác nào một con thú chỉ vừa tập cách đi săn. 'Bản Thể' của Hắn dồn vào Hắn mọi sự yếu đuối và nỗi cắn rứt mà bản thân không còn có thể chấp nhận và đối mặt, sau đó triệt để che giấu Hắn khỏi tầm mắt của đồng loại. Rốt cuộc, con thú săn mồi này chỉ như một vị vua mù lòa trong lãnh địa của riêng mình.

"Tân?"

Ả nghe tiếng Hắn gọi. Trong mê cung gương, hình ảnh của Ả phản chiếu khắp bốn bề mặt kính, với mái tóc đen nhánh như mun và đôi mắt có con ngươi đỏ thẫm sắc máu. Nước da tỏa sáng tù mù bên dưới ánh đèn, và cái nhìn của Ả còn sáng hơn cả đèn, nổi cộm trên khuôn mặt với những đường nét già dặn không phù hợp với thân hình thiếu nữ. Hình dung của Ả chẳng có gì giống với 'Bản Thể'. 'Bản Thể' của Ả ôn nhu biết bao, người xoa dịu kẻ khác bằng nụ cười đằm thắm và nét mặt hiền hòa. Còn Ả, một ánh mắt từ Ả cũng đủ để người xung quanh phải lột xuống mọi kiêu hãnh của mình và cầu xin lòng nhân từ của Ả cho sự sống của bản thân. 'Bản Thể' xinh đẹp và bao dung, Ả thì tàn khốc và vô tình.

"Ừ?"

Ả chạm tay lên mặt gương, ngón tay vuốt ve dọc theo đường nét gương mặt của chính mình. Từ mắt, đến xương gò, đến khóe môi, đến cần cổ mảnh khảnh cùng đôi vai tròn lẳn. Bờ má này hãy còn phúng phính, và chiếc cằm này vẫn chưa tinh xảo, nhưng đôi mắt này, với hàng mi dài cùng đuôi mắt xếch, đã sắc như thế, và bờ môi này, đỏ thẫm như thể được tô bởi máu, đã che giấu phía sau nó những chiếc răng nanh đủ bén để cắm ngập trên da thịt con mồi. Ả là một tổ hợp không cân đối của cái ngây ngô dư thừa đi cùng cơn khát máu mà Ả phải không ngừng kiềm chế, và lớp vỏ bọc điềm tĩnh của Ả làm sao có thể khiến thứ áp lực hoang dại ẩn chứa bên trong bị giấu đi cho được. 'Bản Thể' trong sáng, và kiều diễm biết bao, trong khi Ả chỉ là nỗi sợ và bản năng sinh tồn trong hình hài một con người.

Ả tự hỏi, nếu bản thân xinh đẹp hơn, xinh đẹp theo cách đúng đắn và chuẩn mực như ý nghĩa của chính nó, liệu Ả có trở nên dễ nhìn hơn trong mắt Hắn không? Liệu Hắn có vì thế mà để hình ảnh của Ả xuất hiện trong tầm nhìn mù lòa của mình không? Liệu Hắn có để Ả xoa dịu cơn thịnh nộ như sóng ngầm đang cuồn cuộn trong lòng Hắn, thứ chỉ đang chờ đợi để trỗi dậy và nuốt chửng Hắn, và để Ả bước vào nội tâm của Hắn, vỗ về nỗi sợ vô hình của Hắn, đem màu sắc tới cho thế giới của Hắn hay không?

Nếu một mai Hắn chẳng những không thể thấy Ả nữa, mà giọng nói của Ả cũng không thể tìm tới Hắn, lúc ấy có còn kịp để cứu Hắn không?

"Chúng ta có trông giống Thần không?"

Giọng nói của Hắn ở sát bên tai Ả, nhưng Ả không trông thấy Hắn. Không thành vấn đề. Cũng như 'Bản Thể', họ không bị trói buộc nhiều đến vậy bởi những giác quan trần tục. Ả không cần phải trông thấy Hắn để cảm nhận được Hắn. Cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của Ả áp lên tấm gương, hơi thở ngày mưa lạnh trở thành mảng khói trắng khi Ả thì thầm với người ở phía bên kia.

"Ngoại hình không làm nên một vị Thần."

Ả nghe thấy tiếng Hắn dựa vào tấm gương. Cơ hồ Ả còn cảm thấy sự lạnh lẽo cố hữu của cơ thể đó, xuyên thấu mặt kính tìm tới Ả, bao phủ Ả.

"Vậy chúng ta có mạnh như Thần không?"

Mạnh à?

Thế nào là mạnh?

Thế giới của Ả chưa bao giờ là một nơi dễ thở. Không khí luôn nóng đến cháy phổi, và da thịt tan chảy thành kim loại lỏng những khi sức nóng của dung nham truyền đến từ những sợi xích. Nhiệt độ sẽ khiến nước mắt của Ả bốc hơi trước khi chúng có thể rời khỏi vành mi, và mỗi nhịp thở khi hô hấp đều sẽ xông thẳng lên não để khiến lý trí của Ả tan thành tro bụi. Những thứ ấy tồn tại cùng Ả từ giây phút Ả mở mắt, trở nên quen thuộc đến nỗi ngay cả cái đau đớn cũng hóa thành thinh không và cơ thể Ả chẳng còn bận tâm tới việc nó phải không ngừng sinh ra những tế bào mới để thay thế phần thịt xương đã bị hủy hoại. Ả vượt qua thế giới đó, Ả thuần phục nó, đường đường trở thành chủ nhân của nó. Đó là lãnh địa của Ả, nơi Ả là quân thượng của chính mình.

Nhưng tất cả những vết thương ấy, sau cùng, đều không phải thứ khiến Ả trở nên mạnh mẽ. Cũng như những mũi tên của Ả có phá đi bao nhiêu mắt xích, đều không thể thực sự giải phóng Ả. Thần minh dù sao cũng không thể dùng định nghĩa của nhân loại. Con người có thể xem việc chinh phục thiên nhiên là thước đo của sức mạnh, có thể xem sự trưởng thành của bản thân và đếm số ước mơ trở thành hiện thực để xác định vị trí của mình trong nấc thang của xã hội, thậm chí có thể nhìn xuống chân và xem đã bao nhiêu đồng loại bị bản thân giẫm lên để biết bản thân mạnh mẽ tới mức nào. Thần, tuy vậy, không thể dùng những đơn vị ấy. Mọi thứ con người xem như thành tựu, đối với thần minh đều không hơn gì những trò chơi tẻ nhạt. Họ có thể kiến tạo thiên nhiên trong chớp mắt. Họ không thể chết già cùng thời gian. Họ có năng lực để làm bất cứ việc gì bản thân muốn làm. Và với việc tiêu diệt lẫn nhau là một truyền thống, không, họ chỉ là không thể dùng những thang đo của nhân loại được.

"Nếu ta và ngươi đã xuất hiện, ngươi nghĩ là có hay không?"

Ả rời khỏi tấm gương, kéo theo luồng hơi ấm của bản thân. Trước khi Hắn có thể nói bất cứ điều gì, Ả đã chạy như bay giữa mê cung như thể đã thuộc làu con đường để thoát thân. Hình ảnh của Ả dịch chuyển không ngừng trong không gian kính, cùng âm thanh của gót giày đập xuống sàn thành những chuỗi lộc cộc nối dài, phản chiếu bởi những tấm gương, như tiếng mưa rào trên mái nhà. Ả có thể cảm thấy Hắn đuổi theo. Hắn không biết đường, Hắn không biết bản thân đang chạy đi đâu, nhưng Hắn không sợ việc va vào những tấm gương và lạc lối. Hắn bám lấy cảm nhận về Ả, lần theo mùi hương của nước mưa quyện lấy mật hoa lắng đọng bám trên tóc Ả và luồng khí nóng ảm đạm của thân thể Ả để tìm về với Ả. Hắn rất nhanh, và rất quyết đoán, và thứ áp lực sinh ra theo mỗi bước chạy của Hắn dội lại trong không gian kính, dồn dập hơn cả tiếng mưa, như một bàn tay vô hình bóp nghẹt lấy trái tim trong lồng ngực Ả. Mù lòa, phải rồi, nhưng vẫn là một con thú săn mồi với những giác quan đã được mài giũa. Nếu Hắn được ban cho một mục tiêu, Hắn sẽ không để nó vuột mất. Hắn sẽ truy đuổi nó tới cùng. Sau đó, sẽ không khó khăn để Hắn xé nát nó giữa những móng vuốt của mình.

Thật nguy hiểm khi một kẻ như vậy lại không thể hành động trên ý chí tự do của bản thân. 'Bản Thể' của Hoang đã sai lầm khi phong ấn một kẻ yếu đuối như Hắn quá lâu. Một kẻ yếu đuối, nhưng đã chịu đựng nhiều vết thương đến nỗi không thể nhận ra bản thân đã mạnh đến mức nào, và sự thiếu hiểu biết khiến Hắn tồn tại như một cỗ máy không có khả năng tư duy. Chỉ cần gieo vào đầu Hắn một suy nghĩ, nó sẽ trở thành tư tưởng của Hắn, kim chỉ nam của Hắn. Nếu Hắn không thể nhìn rõ thứ thực tế chân thật phơi bày trước mắt, nếu Hắn không thể kiểm soát những đợt sóng ngầm của bản thân, Hắn sẽ bị lợi dụng. Dây xích để đôi chân của Hắn tự do, nhưng bàn tay có thể chém những đường kiếm đủ mạnh để cắt xuyên chướng ngại này lại không thể hành động vì chính tự do của nó. Sẽ có bao nhiêu kẻ sử dụng Hắn như một quân cờ để đạt được mục đích đây? Tay của Hắn sẽ vì ai mà vấy máu đây? Hoặc tệ hơn, nếu Ả không thể cứu Hắn khỏi việc rơi xuống từ thiên đường, thì sẽ ra sao đây?

Ả phóng vụt ra khỏi mê cung gương, lao vào không gian trắng xóa bên ngoài. Không cần dù, không cần đồ đạc cá nhân. Sấm chớp rạch bầu trời thành hai nửa đứt rời như một bàn tay khổng lồ xé rách mảnh giấy, và âm thanh vang rền gióng nhịp tim của Ả thành từng hồi như ngựa phi. Ánh chớp phản chiếu sắc đỏ trong mắt Ả, những cơn gió xâu xé thân hình nhỏ bé của Ả. Nước mưa xuyên qua quần áo để ngấm vào da thịt Ả, lạnh như băng đá, chảy dọc sống lưng nóng bừng, ngấm vào xương, dường như còn ngấm vào tận ngóc ngách sâu kín nhất trong nội tâm bừng cháy của Ả. Nước mưa có vị như kim loại, chảy vào khóe môi đỏ thẫm, và làn mưa trắng xóa nuốt lấy Ả, để lại không gì hơn ngoài ngoài ánh sáng như lân tinh trên người Ả.

Giữa làn nước, Ả thấy Hoang xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, chạy ra bên dưới cơn mưa đã trở thành bão. Đôi mắt mang màu của bầu trời trong vắt, màu sắc mà Ả đã đem lòng lưu luyến dẫu chỉ là vài giây ngắn ngủi thoáng qua. Chẳng khó để Ả trông thấy hình ảnh của bản thân bên trong, tĩnh lặng, bình thản, trong suốt, bất khả xâm phạm trước mưa gió bão bùng. Nên là như thế. Phải là như thế. Sẽ là như thế. Hoang chỉ nên nhìn thấy Ả mà thôi. Để Ả trở thành kim chỉ nam của Hắn. Để Ả dẫn đường cho Hắn. Để Ả chỉ cho Hắn thấy chân thật. Làm sao Ả có thể tin tưởng giao Hắn vào tay bất kỳ ai khác được? Làm sao Ả có thể để bất kỳ kẻ nào khác tổn thương Hắn được?

Chỉ có Ả mới có thể đưa Hắn về.

"Nhìn xung quanh đi, Hoang."

Cơ thể của Tân như thể bị nuốt chửng trong biển nước mù mịt. Cơn mưa đến cùng muôn vàn ngọn gió, quất roi trên da thịt Hắn, che phủ tầm mắt của Hắn và khiến da thịt Hắn tê tái, đánh bay cảm giác dễ chịu của hơi ấm mà Ả trao cho như thể nó chưa bao giờ xuất hiện. Hắn không run rẩy vì cái lạnh, nhưng lòng bàn tay của Hắn đã chuyển thành băng đá tự bao giờ.

Hắn trông thấy Ả. Trông thấy ánh sáng vàng vọt của lửa tỏa ra trên da thịt Ả, trông thấy khóe môi đẫm máu của Ả, trông thấy đồng tử lấp lánh sắc đỏ. Ở nơi đó, Hắn không thể tìm được thứ màu sắc nào rực rỡ đến vậy. Giọng nói của Ả như mũi tên bay đi trong tiếng mưa, rành rọt và rạch ròi, xuyên vào màng nhĩ của Hắn. Giống như rất lâu về trước, nó vẫn luôn là thứ âm thanh rõ ràng nhất Hắn có thể nghe thấy, còn rõ hơn cả âm thanh của nước cuồn cuộn. Kéo Hắn ra khỏi 'thực tại' của riêng mình, mở ra thế giới mà Hắn chưa bao giờ biết tới, trở thành người đồng hành của Hắn, vỗ về Hắn, xoa dịu Hắn, để ngay cả cơn thịnh nộ của những vòng xoáy cũng không thể khiến Hắn run rẩy.

Hắn luôn biết rằng Ả còn mạnh hơn cả những xoáy nước ấy. Không như Hắn, một kẻ mù mờ về bản chất của thế giới, Ả mới là kẻ mạnh thực sự, và nếu cơ hội là thứ chờ đợi khi họ xuất hiện ở đây, Ả mới là kẻ xứng đáng với nó.

Nếu Hắn đã biết như vậy, vì sao vẫn sợ cơn bão này sẽ cuốn bay hình ảnh nhỏ nhắn của Ả và nhấn chìm giọng nói của Ả, xóa sổ Ả khỏi thế giới của Hắn?

"Nhìn xem thế giới này đã thay đổi đến mức nào."

Nhìn xung quanh? Hắn còn có thể nhìn xung quanh ư, khi Ả ở ngay trước mắt Hắn, đôi cánh tay mảnh khảnh giang rộng như cánh chim, để mặc những hạt mưa dội lên làn da mỏng manh? Hắn thấy nước mưa thấm ướt những lọn tóc đen nhánh ấy, chảy dọc từ vầng trán, trôi xuống theo gò má và biến mất bên dưới cổ áo. Ả chưa bao giờ biết tới lạnh, liệu Ả có đang thấy lạnh hay không? Cơn bão này sẽ lấy đi sự ấm áp của Ả sao? Liệu thân nhiệt của Ả có tan biến thành khói sương bởi những giọt nước này hay không? Nếu Ả không còn ấm thì sao? Nếu Hắn không còn có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm của Ả thì sao? Nếu quả thật Ả trở nên băng giá, thì làm sao cơ thể lạnh lẽo này của Hắn có thể tìm lại sức nóng cho Ả đây?

"Con người không còn cần tới thần minh nữa rồi. Thế giới này, đã không còn là của Thần nữa rồi."

Tiếng cười. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng cười khanh khách của Tân. Ả luôn có tiếng cười lanh lảnh, không chói tai như tiếng dây xích lanh canh theo mỗi chuyển động, cũng không tí tách như những giọt nước rơi xuống từ thạch nhũ và hòa thành một với những cơn sóng bạc trắng. Tiếng cười của Ả là thứ nằm giữa những ranh giới ấy, và Hắn luôn nghe ra điều gì đó lấp lánh những khi Ả cười. Khi Hắn nghe thấy nó lần đầu tiên, thốt nhiên, nó còn chân thật hơn cả nước và dây xích. Đến nỗi Hắn còn nghĩ mình có thể vươn tay ra để nắm giữ thứ lấp lánh đó cho riêng mình, trở thành điều lộng lẫy bí mật của thế giới này.

Tiếng cười của Ả bị nhiễu loạn bởi âm thanh của mưa và sấm rền. Còn có, tiếng lao xao của người. Tiếng rè rè của máy móc. Tiếng huyên náo. Tiếng inh ỏi. Tiếng to, và thô, và đục, và chói tai, và nhức nhối, và nhiều, và đông, và đau.

Ah, câm hết đi. Hắn không nghe được Ả.

"Con người đã có thể chạy trên đôi chân của chính mình rồi. Con người đã có thể thao túng thiên nhiên và thiên tượng. Con người đã tạo ra những thứ để phục vụ cuộc sống của mình, thay vì cung phụng cuộc sống của Thần. Những thứ đại diện cho 'Thần' của con người. Kỹ thuật. Máy móc. Công nghệ. Luật lệ, tín ngưỡng, thực tế, con người đã làm chủ tất cả. Bây giờ, với con người, đó mới là 'Thần'."

Hắn thấy Tân ngửa mặt lên trời. Cơn mưa trắng xóa dường như ghen tị với sắc đỏ chói lọi của Ả, giận dữ giật từng cái tát xuống gương mặt của Ả. Ánh sáng của nhân loại chớp tắt không ngừng phía sau lưng Ả, lẫn lộn trong làn nước mù mịt. Thứ ánh sáng giả mạo và kệch cỡm của đèn đóm. Đỏ và xanh và vàng và trắng, nhấp nháy thành một thứ phông nền vụng về xấu xí, nhòe nhoẹt dưới làn nước. Những thứ làm nền không được phép lấn át nhân vật chính, càng không được bôi nhọ nhân vật chính. Hắn muốn giật xuống thứ phông nền ấy, xé rách nó và ném nó đi. Xấu như vậy, không thể hợp với Ả.

Biến mất đi. Đừng làm lu mờ hình ảnh của Ả.

"Nhìn đi. Những thứ máy móc mà con người dùng để thay thế thần minh. Những thứ có thể đáp ứng nhiều mong ước hơn cả Thần. Những thứ có thể ban phát những điều mà ngay cả Thần cũng không thể. Địa vị. Niềm tin. Sự tôn trọng. Sức mạnh. Những điều thần minh quá kiêu ngạo để có thể hào phóng. Để chinh phục vũ trụ. Để thống trị mọi giống loài của mặt đất. Để tiến xa hơn mọi giới hạn của bản thân. Để vượt trên cả thời gian. Để trường tồn."

Con người vây thành vòng tròn xung quanh họ. Ở đâu ra nhiều con người đến vậy? Rất nhiều con người, nhiều như kiến, nhiều đến không đếm xuể, nhiều hơn cả tất cả hạt mưa rơi xuống từ thiên đường, túa ra từ mọi ngõ ngách. Con người sinh sôi như vi khuẩn, lấp đầy mặt đất trống rỗng. So với hàng ngàn năm trước, thế giới trên mặt đất này đã thay đổi đến không thể nhận ra được. Khi đứng ở Cao Thiên Nguyên nhìn xuống, không thể tìm thấy núi non tầng tầng lớp lớp kéo dài đến tận biển khơi nữa. Những thảo nguyên không còn cỏ, và mặt biển từ khi nào đã không còn xanh thẳm như thuở ban đầu. Ngay cả cơn bão này, với vị của hóa chất trong từng giọt nước và xộc lên không khí thứ mùi ẩm thấp tanh tưởi, xem ra cũng không phải thiên đường đang khóc nữa. Tầng trời này không còn bất khả xâm phạm khỏi sự tọc mạch của con người. Vũ trụ rộng lớn này rồi cũng sẽ không còn là bí mật đối với hiểu biết của con người.

Con người, con người. Con người đã không còn là giống loài ngu muội trông chờ vào ân huệ của thần linh. Không cần dâng lên tế phẩm để cầu mưa thuận gió hòa, khi những cỗ máy của con người có thể dự đoán thời tiết trước cả tháng trời. Không cần cầu xin may mắn từ thần linh, khi trí tuệ của con người có thể tính toán được cả vận mệnh. Không cần kính ngưỡng những vị Thần, khi công nghệ của con người đã là một thế lực còn quyền năng hơn cả Thần. Không cần dâng lễ vật cho công nghệ. Không cần lắng nghe những yêu cầu từ công nghệ để đổi lấy ước nguyện. Có thể sở hữu sự phục vụ của công nghệ cho riêng mình. Có thể thao túng công nghệ để phục vụ lợi ích của bản thân. Một nô lệ không kiêu ngạo, không ích kỷ, không khinh thường bản chất tầm thường của nhân loại, không đòi hỏi, và đầy quyền năng.

Hắn nhìn quanh. Cuối cùng, Hắn đã có thể rời mắt khỏi Ả để nhìn quanh. Nhân loại cầm trên tay những thiết bị nhỏ xíu với ánh đèn chớp tắt, mưa gió bão bùng muốn thổi bay cả người ngợm, nhưng chẳng ai chịu rời khỏi vòng tròn vây quanh Ả và Hắn, càng không có ai muốn cất đi những thiết bị ấy mà giữ cho chắc ô dù của mình. Nhân loại chỉ trỏ vào Ả và Hắn, trên những khuôn mặt ướt đẫm nước mưa làm ra thứ biểu cảm nửa tò mò nửa hào hứng, như thể họ là những con thú bị giam cầm trong lồng được huấn luyện để mua vui, những thứ sủng vật chỉ đứng đó để thỏa mãn ánh mắt mong đợi của chủ nhân. Trên môi nhân loại có nụ cười, xung quanh đầy tiếng xì xào bàn tán của nhân loại, lẫn với tiếng mưa ào ạt. To dần, to dần, ở đây, trong tai Hắn, cho tới khi còn to hơn cả âm thanh rền rĩ của sấm chớp. Hỗn loạn. Náo nhiệt. Sặc sỡ. Ồn ào. Không có phép tắc. Bệnh hoạn. Bất kính. Đáng khinh. Dơ bẩn. Ngu xuẩn.

"Ngươi đã hiểu ra thế nào mới gọi là 'mạnh' ở thần linh chưa?"

Ánh mắt của Tân rời khỏi bầu trời vần vũ mây đen để đặt lên Hắn. Có vệt đỏ xuất hiện trên mắt Ả. Chân mày vẽ hoa văn. Chu sa trên trán. Vành tai nhọn. Mão miện cài trên mái tóc đen. Bao tên sau lưng. Cánh cung to lớn hơn cả cơ thể giữa những ngón tay. Trên đầu là mảnh trăng khuyết, đỏ và đen và cuộn mây khói đặc quánh, như thể máu đã được dùng để nhuộm màu lên khung hình bán nguyệt ấy. Hắn cảm thấy sức mạnh của Ả, thứ sức mạnh tiềm tàng bên dưới gương mặt bình thản như nước, tựa phóng xạ lâng lâng giữa những hạt mưa cô đọng, thẩm thấu vào cơ thể Hắn bằng hàng ngàn mũi kim châm chích. Hắn không đau. Không có cảm giác đau đớn gì cả. Ả sẽ không bao giờ khiến Hắn cảm thấy tổn thương. Nhưng như thế không có nghĩa là Ả không cảm thấy điều tương tự.

Có lẽ, các vị Thần tạo ra con người không phải để lấp đầy mặt đất. Nếu là vậy, những sinh vật khác của sự sống đã quá đủ. Nhưng Thần không thể hài lòng khi mặt đất chỉ có động vật và thực vật, vốn quá vô tri để có thể biết ơn thần linh. Không. Các vị Thần cần nhiều hơn thế. Suy cho cùng, thế giới rộng lớn đẹp đẽ này do họ kiến tạo, và sự sống này, sự sống bị trói buộc bởi ngũ hành này, cùng vận mệnh kéo dài cho đến ngày thời gian cạn kiệt này, do họ ươm mầm. Thành tựu hiếm có như vậy, chỉ là tất yếu khi mong muốn sự công nhận, và những kẻ ca ngợi họ vì việc đó. Thần linh cần những sinh vật thấp kém hơn họ, yếu đuối hơn họ, nhiều giới hạn hơn họ, nhưng cao cấp, và biết tư duy, để có được cảm giác tôn thờ.

Bởi vì điều đó, 'mạnh' của Thần nằm ở tín ngưỡng.

Nước mưa chảy dài trên gương mặt của Tân. Mưa của nhân loại không thể rửa trôi lớp trang điểm của Ả, nhưng cách từng giọt nước đọng nơi đuôi mắt Ả, trôi xuống gò má, men theo xương hàm, chạm vào khóe miệng và rơi xuống từ vùng cằm, khiến Hắn không thể phân biệt được đâu là nước mưa và đâu là nước mắt.

"Nếu nhân loại không còn cần tới thần minh, sự tồn tại của chúng ta có ý nghĩa gì? Chúng ta có thể tự gọi bản thân là Thần hay không?"

Vì sao Ả lại nghe chua chát đến vậy? Vì sao Ả lại nghe cam chịu đến vậy? Vì sao Ả lại nghe buồn bã đến vậy? Vì sao Ả lại khóc?

Hắn không muốn thấy Ả rơi lệ. Vì sao Ả lại rơi lệ vì nhân loại? Ả không nên khóc vì những sinh vật ngu ngốc ấy. Chúng không đáng với nước mắt của Ả. Chúng không đáng với lòng từ bi của Thần. Nếu chúng đã chọn con đường từ bỏ thần thánh, nếu chúng quả thật không còn cần tới thần thánh, nếu chúng đã giỏi đến vậy, nếu chúng đã trở thành những sinh vật không biết điều như vậy, Hắn chỉ cần xóa sổ chúng đi. Tiêu diệt chúng đi. Một khi giống loài thấp kém này không còn tồn tại, Thần sẽ lại một lần nữa trở thành những kẻ duy nhất đứng ở đỉnh cao. Rồi Thần sẽ tạo ra một 'loài người' mới, ngoan ngoãn hơn, dễ bảo hơn, để chúng lưu lại những câu chuyện về sự vĩ đại của Cao Thiên Nguyên. Rồi Ả sẽ thấy, đó mới là loài người đáng yêu của Ả, không phải thứ sinh vật hai chân này.

Những kẻ khiến Ả đau lòng, Hắn sẽ giết hết.

Các vị Thần của Cao Thiên Nguyên đã không còn hùng mạnh. Họ sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng bất kể họ có muốn hay không, sự suy yếu đã không còn có thể lờ đi được nữa, để rồi cuối cùng khi họ chịu dẹp bỏ sự kiêu ngạo của bản thân và đối diện sự thật, tình trạng đã không còn có thể cứu vãn.

Mối quan hệ giữa Thần và người chưa bao giờ lành mạnh. Thần muốn được tôn kính, và con người trong mắt họ chỉ là tín đồ - những kẻ tin tưởng vô điều kiện vào sức mạnh của Thần, tôn thờ Thần, và sẽ không tiếc sinh mạng để thỏa mãn yêu cầu của Thần, đổi lấy những nguyện vọng tầm thường trở thành hiện thực. Các vị Thần đã tự hào biết bao khi sáng tạo nên một giống loài ưu việt như thế, và chẳng biết từ khi nào, 'tín đồ' đã mang nghĩa tương đương với 'sủng vật', những vật sở hữu mà các vị Thần khoe khoang với nhau và xem như thang đo cho uy thế lẫn quyền năng của bản thân.

Hay nói rằng nhân loại đã gây dựng nên một thế giới giả dối, nhưng có lẽ chính các vị Thần mới là kẻ giả dối trước tiên. Sa lầy vào thứ hào quang giả mạo của tín ngưỡng và kính phục do chính họ làm ra, làm sao họ có thể nhìn thấy những sủng vật ngoan ngoãn của mình đã tiến bộ đến mức có thể không cần sự phù hộ của thần thánh để tạo nên một thế giới vật chất tiện nghi nữa? Rằng sủng vật đã có thể từ bỏ niềm tin vào thần thánh được rồi? Và rằng khi con người không còn niềm tin vào thần linh, sau một thời gian quá dài khi các vị Thần chỉ phụ thuộc vào việc thờ cúng của nhân loại để hưởng hương hỏa, sức mạnh của họ cũng sẽ không còn nữa?

Có những kẻ đã rơi xuống từ thiên đường. Khi những 'Bản Thể' ấy để những kẻ như Hắn và Ả bước ra bề mặt trong một nỗ lực vô vọng hòng khôi phục sức mạnh cùng vị thế của mình, chúng đã phó mặc bản thân vào lục đạo. Làm sao những kẻ đầu hàng trước cám dỗ và khao khát quyền năng ấy có thể xứng đáng với địa vị thần thánh, làm sao có thể tự gọi là Thần được nữa?

'Thần', sau cùng, không được định nghĩa bởi sức mạnh vượt trội, hay địa vị cao quý, hay uy quyền khiến vạn loài phải cúi đầu. Thần đã quên mất vì sao họ tạo ra mặt đất bên dưới vòm trời, quên mất vì sao họ ban sự sống đến muôn loài. Chẳng phải vì họ cần sự tôn kính, chẳng phải vì họ muốn được bao phủ trong vinh quang. Những kẻ vốn được sinh ra trong ánh sáng như họ, còn cần tới vinh quang nữa ư? Vận mệnh đã ưu ái họ tới vậy, họ còn cần được vạn loài ca ngợi nữa ư? Và nếu họ có thể bất tử cùng trời và đất, họ còn cần tới hương hỏa của nhân loại ư?

Hoang nằm dài trên mặt đất. Mưa vẫn rơi nặng hạt, nhưng lần này là vị của máu mà Hắn ngửi thấy. Những giọt nước mang màu đỏ thẫm. Đất nhuộm sắc đỏ. Không khí tanh mùi máu. Máu trên tay Hắn. Máu trên y phục. Máu trên thanh kiếm Hắn đang cầm, chảy dài dọc theo lưỡi kiếm sáng loáng. Máu vấy cả lên cánh cổng Điểu Cư sau lưng.

Máu loang ra từ vết thương trên bụng. Đau. Cảm giác đau đớn lạ lẫm. Hắn không bao giờ cảm thấy đau, chưa bao giờ. Nước đã làm quá tốt trong việc bào mòn mọi dây thần kinh của Hắn. Khi cơ thể đã tê liệt, làm sao có thể cảm thấy đau được nữa. Hắn nghĩ, như thế này có gọi là may mắn không, khi đến bây giờ Hắn mới biết tới đau?

Thật không dễ chịu. Đó là một vết thương không dễ nhìn, không dễ nhìn chút nào, và thứ cảm giác ngứa ngáy cùng nhức nhối âm ỉ này như thể khía lên từng giác quan của Hắn. Hắn sẽ không chết vì nó, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng cách máu trong cơ thể cứ thế tuôn ra ồ ạt mà chẳng cách nào có thể ngăn lại khiến Hắn cảm thấy thời gian chờ đợi vết thương tự lành thật sự lâu vô cùng. Máu của Hắn còn chẳng có độ ấm nó nên có. Máu của Hắn lạnh như nước. Phải mà nó ấm hơn, có lẽ Hắn đã không ngại nằm đây và kiên nhẫn.

Phải mà nó ấm như máu của Ả. Phải rồi, máu của Ả. Chảy dọc theo lưỡi kiếm, xuống chuôi kiếm, vấy trên lòng bàn tay của Hắn. Ấm. Nóng. Ra đó là thứ cảm giác của lửa.

Lưỡi kiếm của Hắn vẫn chưa rời khỏi bả vai của Ả. Cũng như mũi tên của Ả hãy còn cắm trên bụng Hắn.

"Từ bỏ đi, Hoang."

Hắn không hiểu. Vì sao Ả không để Hắn giết hết nhân loại? Hắn có thể làm việc đó một cách dễ dàng kia mà. Chỉ cần vài giây chớp mắt mà thôi, và lưỡi kiếm của Hắn sẽ xóa sổ mọi kẻ khiến Ả buồn phiền. Rồi Ả sẽ có lại thế giới tươi đẹp như trong lời kể của Ả, thế giới Ả chỉ có thể nhìn ngắm qua đôi mắt của 'Bản Thể', có lại bầu trời trong sạch không bị vấy bẩn bởi con người. Ả sẽ có thể ngắm nó bao lâu cũng được, có thể đem mặt trăng của Ả treo lên ở góc trời phía Tây. Chẳng phải Ả muốn điều đó sao?

Nhưng không, trước khi Hoang có thể làm thế, mũi tên của Ả đã khiến Hắn phải lùi lại để chống trả. Thần minh đánh nhau là một quá trình tàn khốc, huống hồ, Ả quả thật không biết nương tay, còn Hắn thì sung sức để tiếp tục suốt ba đêm ba ngày. Chỉ tới khi Hắn cảm thấy lưỡi kiếm của mình đã cắm ngập trong da thịt Ả, rồi sức nóng từ máu của Ả chảy xuống lòng bàn tay thành dòng, và mũi tên của Ả truyền vào trong lòng Hắn thứ cảm giác mãnh liệt lạ kỳ của thần lực, Hắn mới chịu nằm xuống.

"Vì sao ngươi lại ngăn cản?"

Máu của Tân bắn lên mặt Hắn khi Hắn rút thanh kiếm khỏi người Ả. Cơ thể nhỏ bé đó đổ sụp lên người Hắn, và Hắn ôm lấy Ả, vùi mặt vào bờ vai ướt máu. Mùi máu cuộn trong mũi, loang trên đầu lưỡi. Máu của Thần là một loại sức mạnh, nhưng Hắn nào có quan tâm tới việc đó. Chỉ bởi vì máu của Ả thật nóng, và thơm, và thân nhiệt của Ả áp lên cơ thể Hắn thoải mái biết chừng nào, đánh bay cái lạnh lẽo bủa vây. Hắn không thể buông ra.

"Ta không thể để ngươi sa đọa. 'Bản Thể' của chúng ta đều không muốn điều đó. Ta không muốn điều đó."

Hắn cười nhạt. Trước khi gặp Ả, Hắn không biết cười. Hắn còn không biết nó gọi là gì. Cho tới khi Hắn nghe thấy âm thanh lanh lảnh của Tân vang lên, lấp đầy thế giới trống rỗng, khiến lồng ngực Hắn phá vỡ từng nhịp lên xuống đều đặn thông thường và màng nhĩ nghe âm thanh của nước rơi thành một thứ giai điệu mà nó chưa bao giờ nghe, Hắn mới vô thức mà học được cách cười.

Sa đọa ư? Nếu Thần không còn được xem như Thần, thì trở thành quỷ cũng có khác gì? Cũng không phải từ trước tới nay Hắn tồn tại với một ý nghĩa cho bản thân. Hắn, sau cùng, chỉ là phương diện không thể công khai của 'Bản Thể'. So với 'Bản Thể', Hắn yếu đuối và khờ khạo hơn nhiều. 'Bản Thể' là một vị Thần đúng nghĩa, còn Hắn, chẳng qua chỉ là một con thú non mới tập ăn. Hắn còn chẳng xứng đáng để đứng ngang hàng với đồng loại. Một kẻ như Hắn trở thành quỷ cũng có vấn đề gì.

Miễn Hắn có được sức mạnh. Để bảo vệ thế giới của riêng mình. Thế giới có Ả. Nếu ngay cả điều ấy Hắn còn không làm được, Hắn không biết bản thân có còn giá trị hay không.

"Một kẻ vô dụng như ta, ngươi lo làm gì?"

Không đủ tư cách của thần thánh. Không thể trở thành ma quỷ. Hắn có thể trở thành ai đây?

"Nếu ngươi muốn một giá trị, ta không đủ tốt để trở thành của ngươi ư?"

Ả nói vậy, trong khi bàn tay mò tới mũi tên cắm trên bụng Hắn. Với một cái rút mạnh, Ả kéo mũi tên ra khỏi cơ thể Hắn và ném ra xa. Có thần lực của Ả chảy ra từ mũi tên ấy, xuyên qua vết thương để lấp đầy nội tâm của Hắn, xoa dịu cơn khát máu cùng những đợt sóng ngầm nhộn nhạo trong lòng Hắn, tựa dòng nước ngọt ngào mà Hắn đã cảm thấy vào ngày đó. Khiến Hắn nuốt xuống thứ ứ nghẹn trong cổ họng mỗi khi nghĩ tới thực tế giữa Thần và người, tràn vào nơi thiếu sót trong tim mà Hắn không thể gọi tên, khiến Hắn cảm thấy đầy đủ và xóa bỏ mọi suy nghĩ lang thang trong Hắn.

'Bản Thể' của Tân có lẽ là kẻ hiếm hoi trong số các vị Thần không phải lo về việc mất đi tín ngưỡng. Bất kể là thời đại nào, nhân loại chưa bao giờ ngừng yêu Ả. Việc đó không có gì khó hiểu. Ai có thể không yêu một người như Ả?

Một người như Ả, trở thành giá trị của Hắn ư?

"Nếu ngươi sợ thế giới của mình trống rỗng, ta sẽ đem lửa của ta cho ngươi. Nếu ngươi muốn hiểu về sự tồn tại, ta sẽ cùng ngươi tìm kiếm. Nếu ngươi muốn quan sát nhân loại và thần thánh đi đến kết cục nào, chúng ta sẽ cùng xem. Xem họ gặt thứ hạt giống mình đã gieo."

Tân thở dài, mái tóc ướt sũng cọ nước lên cổ Hắn. Cơ thể mềm nhũn, và lòng bàn tay ấm nóng mân mê trên gò má lạnh căm của Hắn.

"Trở về với ta, Hoang. Nếu ngươi đi chệch khỏi con đường này, rời xa khỏi tầm mắt ta, chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp nhau được nữa."

Ả biết Hắn không hiểu được chừng ấy thực tế đập vào mắt như sóng thần. Hắn vẫn còn kẹt ở đâu đó trong bóng tối vô tận bên trong, với những đợt sóng ngầm bủa vây. Hắn luôn nghĩ bản thân là Thần, là phần tượng trưng cho cứu cánh cuối cùng cho thần cách của 'Bản Thể'. Nhưng nếu ngay cả 'Bản Thể' còn không thể gọi chính mình là Thần, thì Hắn có thể thành ra thứ gì?

Hắn cần có Ả, để kéo Hắn ra khỏi biển nước, để Hắn không sảy chân mà rơi xuống mãi mãi trong chốn địa ngục của tội lỗi và không bao giờ trông thấy ánh sáng. Hắn cần Ả, nắm lấy tay Hắn, chỉ cho Hắn từng chút một về con đường Hắn cần đi, cùng với Hắn chuẩn bị cho tương lai khi cả Thần lẫn người đều sụp đổ. Bởi vì lẽ đó, nên 'Bản Thể' của Ả đã để Ả bước ra, hòng cứu lấy Hắn, và 'Bản Thể' của Hắn.

Ả không quan tâm tới Cao Thiên Nguyên. Ả cũng không bận tâm tới vận mệnh của nhân loại. 'Bản Thể' có thể cay đắng khi nhìn cả hai giống loài tự hủy hoại chính mình, nhưng Ả thì không. Mà, có thể chính 'Bản Thể' cũng đã bất lực. Sau cùng, bánh xe của lịch sử chỉ là đi theo sự sắp đặt của số phận mà thôi. Gieo nhân nào gặt quả nấy, đó là quy luật của thế giới.

Ả sẽ không chống lại. Nếu các vị Thần bị đày đọa vì sự kiêu ngạo của mình, đó là nghiệp chướng của họ. Nếu lòng tham của nhân loại đẩy họ tới bờ vực diệt vong, đó là cái giá họ cần trả. Ả sẽ không can thiệp. Ả sẽ không cố gắng thay đổi làm gì. Ả chỉ cần tự lo thân mình cho tốt. Và lo cho Hắn. Kể cả nếu thế giới này vỡ tan thành nhiều mảnh và biến mất trong tay những kẻ làm nên nó, Ả chỉ cần giữ Hắn an toàn là được.

Đó là việc 'Bản Thể' muốn Ả làm. Nếu không thể cứu được thế giới hữu hình này, thì Hắn chính là 'thế giới' phải được bảo vệ.

Đó là việc Ả muốn làm. Đó là Hoang mà Ả muốn.

Tân kéo Hắn đứng dậy. Một lần nữa, những ngón tay của Ả lại đan lấy tay của Hắn, cái lạnh thấu xương hòa cùng hơi nóng. Máu nhớp nháp giữa những kẽ tay, không rõ là máu của ai nhiều hơn, nhưng cũng không quan trọng đến vậy.

"Về thôi."


End file.
